


It takes Time

by Seastar529



Series: Generation of Miracles/Kuroko all love each other [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All of them get together, Canon Compliant, Diverges after a while, First Love, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Some of the characters have some development because of their relationship, Takao and Momoi are only mentioned, Teiko, Teiko happens, all of them love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: The Generation of Miracles have feelings for each other, and slowly but surely realize it. As long as they are patient, everything will work out in the end.





	It takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket isn't mine all I have is this plot.  
> Also I headcanon Midorima to be more affectionate with people he is close to, including people he is in a relationship with.

The first miracle to figure out that all of them were in love with each other was of course Akashi, who noticed the moment that Kise entered the fray that everyone was just a little too possessive when it came to their ‘friends’. 

Aomine was constantly torn between keeping Kuroko away from Kise and Kise away from Kuroko, then would see Midorima and Murasakibara getting just a tad too close to each other and abandon his previous job. Akashi knew that he wasn’t trying to herd the red head because that would be suicide.

Midorima was only comfortable settled between any two members as they walked through crowded hallways and stadiums, and expressed the faintest hints of joy when they all went out after rigorous training. It was also of note to the entire team that there were only three people Murasakibara shared food with and Midorima was one of them. As for his relationship with the others Midorima spent a lot of time fruitlessly trying to help Kise and Aomine with schoolwork when he refused to tutor any other member of the student body who might be a better student, participated in many of their stupid ideas, and constantly showered them with horoscopic advice or even lucky items if they were cheap that day.

Kise wasn’t afraid to show his truest self with the other members which was calculating and a little colder than most would expect. He also confessed to a depression before joining the basketball team, he was good at most things without any real effort and Akashi could sympathize with the gap that lead to from others. He fawned on Aomine and Kuroko the most, but that meant nothing because he was the reason for Midorima and Murasakibara becoming more comfortable with physical affection. 

Murasakibara was much more caring now than ever before. He shared food with Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima because they were “not eating enough and weighed to little”, apparently not worrying about Aomine’s diet or Kise’s much. But apparently if Kise’s stomach even growled quietly the giant would be all over him forcing to eat food that was allowed by his agent.

Kuroko’s defining moments were his protectiveness over them. He would verbally check Kise easily but if someone else did it there would be hell to pay. And though he was bad with showing his emotions he tried his best to understand their favorite things and to give them the support they needed. 

Akashi knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of them understood their feelings. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The second person to figure it out was Kise, Akashi decided this was unsurprising because the blond was easily more in touch with emotion than the rest. Kise easily pulled Akashi aside one day and kissed him so hard that it almost hurt. Akashi wasn’t expecting Kise to be so dominant.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Akashicchi!” Kise moaned as they made out behind the bleachers one day. He was actually very submissive in bed, except when he was pent up. Akashi made a note to explore this dynamic further.

“Shhh.” Akashi said as he kissed the blond once more before they got caught. “Later.”

“When are they going to realize it?” Kise was frustrated at the lack of progress in the group. They had decided to keep themselves a secret until the others were on the same page so things didn’t erupt because of jealousy.

“Soon.” The redhead promised. He was wrong.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the group threatened to split apart at the seams Akashi felt himself lose control of the part buried away. His other self who loved who he loved and wanted what he wanted emerged to keep them in place, even though there was no way that their love could grow in this environment. They noticed Midorima practicing too hard after practice and while they worried he would hurt himself couldn’t stop him. They saw Aomine go into a depression where they couldn’t reach him. They tried to calm the enraged Murisakibara but burned with him instead. And the even injured Kuroko, on purpose in jealousy. The only one who remained was his loyal Kise, whose sunshine dimmed but never went out. He had hope still.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the end of their first year in high school, Akashi and his other side finally were at peace with each other and smiled as the others began to get closer again. It was time.

As he laid on the couch cuddling Kise, who loved watching movies on his day off everything felt like it was coming together.

“I think one of the others will realize their feelings soon.” Akashi said, hoping that he wasn’t just getting their hopes up.

“I think it’s going to be Midorimacchi or Kurokocchi.” Kise replied and when Akashi looked confused continued. “Midorimacchi has been going out with Takao a lot, I think Takao is going to ask Midorimacchi out and if our Midorimacchi is even slightly predictable he will violently decline before wondering why he was so violent. And he’s not one for denying something, it’s pointless and against Oha Asa who says to do everything you can.” When Akashi nodded in agreement he continued, “If it’s Kurokocchi it’ll probably be because his teammates were making jabs at us and he’ll get protective. He is smarter than the others and if he gets protective he might question it.”

“We’ll see.” Akashi smiled, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, “Until then we have each other.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kise was eerily good at predicting things. Exactly what he detailed to Akashi was what happened two weeks later between Midorima and Takao. Apparently the raven-haired boy told the shooting guard after practice in front of the other first string players,Midorima yelled at him and then ran away. Also like Kise said, Midorima examined himself and decided that if he understood these feelings than obviously Akashi was already aware of them. When they met up that Sunday and Midorima confessed, Akashi dragged him to Kise’s house.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ryouta, Shintarou, I have work to do.” Akashi said as he stared down at the homework for the weekend instead of his gorgeous boyfriends making out across from him. He had been expecting a very shy Midorima who needed much coaxing in a relationship, what he got (and loved) was a needy lover who wasn’t shy at all since 1. They all knew each other for years and 2. They were in a relationship so these kind of activities were allowed in private. Kise was very happy to an affectionate Midorima to cuddle and fool around with while Akashi had to do other things.

Kise giggled as Midorima nuzzled his neck, “Sorry Sei.” He wasn’t sorry.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kise was wrong about Kuroko however. He was the next to figure it out, but that was because he saw Midorima and Kise kiss while they hadn’t known he was there. They were waiting for him to come and see them, they all wanted to go see the same movie in the theatres and decided to go together. When he saw them kiss (and got their attention) they were extremely embarrassed until Kuroko shyly admitted to wanting that kind of attention.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kuroko was another tease, god dammit. Akashi could not work like this. He was expecting both Midorima and Kuroko to be cute and affectionate, but also mature and tamed. They were not, apparently the being annoyed by a constantly fawning Kise was only because they weren’t in the relationship. Now Kise glomps them and while Kuroko still checks him verbally every once in awhile, apparently Kuroko’s mission in life was to make Akashi lose all blood circulation to the head.   
“Ryouta-kun, please stop being an octopus.” Kuroko said, but he didn’t actually try to remove his blond boyfriend, and instead snuggled closer, dragging Midorima down too.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aomine and Murasakibara came into the relationship at the same time. The group had decided on hanging out for a day, meaning that the one’s currently together wanted to see their other soon to be boyfriends. Half way through the second game Aomine stopped Kise from taking a shot and the first thing out of the blond’s mouth was “That was hot.”

Aomine grinned cockily, “I knew you wanted some of this.” He gestured to his admittedly well toned body.

Kise batted his eyelashes, “I’m already getting some from Midorimacchi.” Behind them the greenhaired boy spluttered. They had found out that while he was extremely affectionate when they were in private, he was still working on what was okay to do out in public. That included what was appropriate to say.

Aomine grunted, “What? You think he’s better than me.” And apparently the best way to examine his competition was to grab Midorima and make out with him. Which is what he did. Akashi smiled at the ridiculousness of the situation, but in a weird way it made sense that Aomine who pull something like this. And it seemed like Midorima was winning their ‘contest’.

“Huh?” Murasakibara said, “Are we finally getting together.”

“Did you know about this before Murasakibaracchi?” Kise asked.

The giant nodded, “I was waiting for Aka-chin to say something.” He thought for a moment, “Aka-chin does this mean I can force you guys to eat more, you guys are too light.”

Akashi smiled, “I suppose it does Atsushi.”

The giant smiled a tiny genuine little smile and kissed the top of Kise’s head, “Kise-chin needs to eat too, I don’t care about what the models say.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I already ate Atsushi.” Akashi tried, but his purple boyfriend was unreasonable when it came to them, he demanded they eat a lot.

Midorima was helping Aomine and Kise study, and he finally had something to hold their attention. For every answer they got right, they got a kiss… and while Aomine seems like a pervert he was easily captivated with sweet and chaste kisses from any of his boyfriends.

Kuroko was lounging across the couch, head in Akashi’s lap reading a romance book recommended to him by a very enthusiastic Momoi. Akashi ran his hand through the light blue hair, smiling to himself as he watched the rest of their boyfriends, he could do work later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you guys think. I'm going to have more for these relationships. See you soon.


End file.
